


Воплощение (The embodiment)

by Faimor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anders is jealous, Comics Party, Fenris is jealous, Hawke is The Hero, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Ты будешь Суперменом!<br/>Хоук поймал летевшие ему в лицо комиксы, приподнялся на локте и, небрежно сдернув с головы наушники, абсолютно серьезно отозвался:<br/>– Здравствуй, Андерс.</p><p>- You will be the Superman!<br/>Hawke caught the comics nearly hit his face, raised himself on his elbow, casually got off his headphones and said with absolute seriousness:<br/>- Hello, Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воплощение (The embodiment)

**Author's Note:**

> Условная Америка, условный колледж, условное все. Автор все врет.  
> Возможен ООС.

– Ты будешь Суперменом!  
Хоук поймал летевшие ему в лицо комиксы, приподнялся на локте и, небрежно сдернув с головы наушники, абсолютно серьезно отозвался:  
– Здравствуй, Андерс. Почему именно Суперменом?  
– Привет, – спохватившись, смущенно улыбнулся Андерс, споткнулся о фенрисовы боксерские перчатки, почему-то валявшиеся посреди комнаты, и чуть не полетел носом в пол, но в последний момент ухватился за руку успевшего вскочить Гаррета и, восстановив равновесие, пробормотал себе под нос: – Ну вот в том числе и поэтому.  
– Под ноги смотреть надо, – мрачно сказал Фенрис и, подобрав свое имущество, вернулся на койку. В бардаке, царившем на его половине комнаты, нынче преобладали чьи-то конспекты; Андерс, скосив на них глаза, сумел разобрать целых две фразы подряд и решил, что конспекты чужие, потому что фенрисов почерк больше походил на какие-то шпионские шифровки.  
– Причина, собственно говоря, далеко не одна, – начал он, привычно пропустив бурчание хоукова соседа мимо ушей. Гаррет снова плюхнулся на свою кровать, поджав ноги, и Андерс устроился рядом с ним, удостоившись полного ненависти взгляда от Фенриса, который неубедительно делал вид, будто учится. – Нам ведь что требуется? Заиметь себе в личные дела очередную отметку о социальной активности в виде участия в традиционном для колледжа мероприятии; попасться на глаза чмырям из Попечительского Совета и произвести на них впечатление, чтобы потом, когда будем представлять проект, они нас узнали; утереть нос слишком уж зазнавшемуся Брану, а также как следует повеселиться в процессе. – Хоук кивнул, заинтересованно глядя на него, и Андерс, выдержав драматическую паузу, объявил: – И я понял, как это сделать!  
– А я ещё нет, – тяжело вздохнув, скорбно признался Гаррет – но в глазах у него плясали смешинки, и Андерс невольно заулыбался в ответ.  
– Все не так просто! – назидательно покачав пальцем, строго проговорил он и, скинув кроссовки, забрался на хоукову кровать с ногами. – Выбор правильного образа – это основа успеха! Во-первых, кто у нас в Попечительском совете? Старые хрычи, ещё помнящие Великую Депрессию или по крайней мере её призрак, и всякие модные по нынешним временам декадентствующие «герои» с очень темным прошлым им не очень-то по вкусу. А вот старый добрый Супермен, на комиксах про которого они, кстати говоря, и росли – самое то. Образец гуманизма, морали и доброты, которой наличие несокрушимых кулаков нисколько не мешает оставаться добротой. Столь же несокрушимой, к слову, и выдерживавшей любые испытания. Акулы бизнеса ни за какие шиши не признаются, но именно этого им не хватает.  
– Насчет Великой Депрессии ты, пожалуй, загнул, – насмешливо заметил Хоук, – но с остальным спорить не буду. Но ведь это только «во-первых»?  
– Во-вторых, я, кажется, придумал, как это осуществить технически, – кивнул Андерс. – Обойтись толстовкой с буквой S мы не можем, это сразу провал, шить костюм на заказ у хорошего портного, как Бран, точно не потянем – но у меня есть идея, как все это обойти. Придется повозиться, но все просто рухнут! А в-третьих… – Он подобрал соскользнувший на пол комикс и снова кинул его на колени внимательно слушавшему его разглагольствования Хоуку: – Вы похожи ужас как, сам посмотри. Типаж тот же: волосы у обоих черные, глаза голубые, строение лица практически одинаковое, рост и телосложение как под заказ. Только одеть и причесать осталось, минимум усилий.  
«И вообще – ты просто на него похож», – мысленно добавил он, постеснявшись сказать такое вслух. Покажите хоть одного американского пацана, который в детстве не воображал себя – и своих друзей заодно – кем-то из героев комиксов… но он-то уже далеко не пацан. Чертова взрослая жизнь, столько старых радостей псу под хвост. Даже признаваться стыдно.  
– Ну, тут ты мне льстишь, – хмыкнул Гаррет, бросив взгляд на обложку. – За три недели мне таких мускулов не накачать, даже если я все остальное заброшу. А я не заброшу, мне ещё две курсовых сдавать.  
– Ты себя недооцениваешь, Хоук, – проскрипел со своей койки Фенрис, и Андерс раздраженно поморщился. Это должен был сказать он, а не клятый белобрысый немец, возомнивший невесть что только потому, что их с Гарретом поселили в одной комнате. Ну и ещё потому, что тому случилось оказаться рядом, когда Фенрис – точнее, Фридрих Лето Грёнберг – нарвался на троицу туповатых старожилов кампуса и не сообразил придержать язык за зубами. А Хоук, конечно же, не смог оставить без помощи того, кто так явно в ней нуждался.  
А с Андерсом они все равно познакомились раньше, ещё в автобусе, шедшем от Балтимора. Так и проболтали всю дорогу, кажется, чуть свою остановку не проехали.  
– Бросай скромничать, Гаррет, – сделав вид, что ничего не слышал, пихнул его пяткой Андерс. – Ну не мне же на первый план лезть? Я не только накачаться не успею, меня ещё и перекрашивать пришлось бы! Или парик надевать.  
– Кстати о тебе, о юный гений, – вернул шутливый пинок Хоук. – Проект-то твой, так что не надейся тихо отсидеться за моим плащом, которого у меня, к слову, пока ещё нет. Ты-то у нас кем будешь?  
– Лоис Лейн, – ядовито буркнул Фенрис, – так что парик ему все равно понадобится.  
«Не услышать» это было уже нельзя, такое было бы однозначно истолковано как проявление слабости, и Андерс собрался съязвить в ответ – но, бросив короткий взгляд на разом посерьезневшего Хоука, замер, пораженный потрясающим сходством. Можно было подумать, что обложки комиксов – особенно те, где Супермен был нетипично суров и решителен – рисовали именно с него. Хотя на самом деле эти комиксы были вдвое-втрое старше Гаррета.  
– Фенрис, – повернувшись к товарищу, предостерегающе проговорил Хоук, и тот, как будто осознав, что действительно перегнул палку, изобразил на лице виноватую улыбку. Андерс смерил его подозрительным взглядом, но Фенрис, кажется, и впрямь не собирался продолжать спор.  
– А я кем буду? – после некоторого колебания поинтересовался он, глядя при этом, конечно же, исключительно на Гаррета.  
– Лексом Лютором, – мстительно сказал Андерс. – Побреем тебя налысо и позвоночник сломаем, чтобы в инвалидной коляске понатуральнее смотрелся.  
– Не путай, Андерс, лысый в инвалидной коляске был в «Человеке-Пауке», – укоризненно посмотрев на него, поправил Хоук. Андерс раздраженно передернул плечами и, помедлив, послушно кивнул, получив в награду благодарный взгляд. – Фенрис, ты же вроде был категорически против этой идеи.  
– Конечно, – сухо подтвердил тот. – Это же была его, – он пренебрежительно кивнул на Андерса, – идея.  
– Вообще-то моя, – хмыкнув, заметил Гаррет, и Андерс едва сдержал злорадную ухмылку при виде фенрисова замешательства. – Вернее, именно я предложил ввязаться в это дело. А саму комикс-вечеринку ещё Бран Фокс Первый, папаша нынешнего Брана с юридического, придумал, так что этой традиции уже лет сорок.  
– Насчет основы костюма у меня идея уже есть, – воспользовавшись тем, что его соперник надолго умолк, снова заговорил Андерс. – Только… Гаррет, тебе побриться надо будет. Супермена никогда со щетиной не рисовали, даже в самых апокрифичных изданиях.  
– Ещё чего! – тут же завозмущался Хоук. И даже отполз от него подальше и ноги под себя поджал, как будто боялся, что Андерс его схватит и побреет насильно, только глаза у него снова смеялись. – Без щетины я совсем мальчишкой выглядеть буду, мне даже Изабелла бухла не нальет!  
– Бухла я тебе добуду, – поторопился пообещать «не слушавший» их Фенрис, и Андерс, потеряв терпение, дернул Гаррета за штанину:  
– Я в такой обстановке дела обсуждать не могу. Пошли отсюда, Хоук. Я как раз вчера в лавке Маретари Две Совы нового кофе купил, хочешь попробовать?  
– Спрашиваешь! – потрясенно воскликнул тот и, немедленно соскочив с кровати, принялся искать свои кроссовки. Бардак на его половине комнаты выглядел несколько цивилизованней, чем у Фенриса, но, тем не менее, оставался полноценным бардаком. Андерс, наверно, погряз бы в подобном часов на шесть, но Гаррет управился всего за три минуты, заставив его заподозрить, что сверхскорость – или нечто ей подобное – все-таки входила в комплект общего сходства.  
Замысловатая смесь арабики с робустой и диким, несортовым колумбийским кофе и впрямь оказалась очень неплоха. Сам Андерс обычно обходился чем-нибудь попроще, все-таки денег в ветклинике у Лирен платили немного, но для Хоука всегда старался найти что-нибудь особенное. Просто так.  
Нет, не просто – ему ужасно нравилось, как жмурился Гаррет, медленно прихлебывавший обжигающий кофе. И то, как он заинтересованно принюхивался, когда Андерс начинал возиться с крохотной электроплиткой, которую тайком протащил в общагу, и совершенно искреннее «ты мой бог!» в благодарность за сунутую в руки кружку. Андерс каждый раз и впрямь чувствовал себя богом. Скромным таким богом, который, может быть, однажды все-таки рискнет поцеловать своего лучшего друга.  
– Ну вот какого черта парня со спортивной стипендией, чемпиона по боксу в сверхлегком весе, понесло на кафедру истории искусств? – старательно дыша кофейным ароматом, вопросил у небес Хоук. – А мне теперь приходится слушать, как преподы неправы, и что американские комиксы – как и японская манга, и прочее подобное – нихуя не искусство. И «Банка томатного супа» – тоже не искусство. А право на жизнь вообще имеет только Дюрер. – Андерс сочувственно хмыкнул, чувствуя себя слегка виноватым из-за того, что опять повелся. Знал же, как раздражали Гаррета вечные ссоры его друзей, мог бы и сдержаться… и, как всегда, не сумел. Фенрисова уверенность в том, что Хоук должен принадлежать только ему, бесила его до кровавых пятен в глазах. – А у меня, между прочим, все комиксы про Бэтмэна есть, эту коллекцию ещё папа собирать начал.  
– Покажешь как-нибудь? – подлив ему ещё кофе, полюбопытствовал Андерс.  
– Не вопрос, – пожал плечами Хоук. – Поехали со мной летом, погостишь у нас. Подзаработаешь заодно, как собирался, на ферме всегда рабочие руки нужны. Ну, если ты не против, конечно.  
– Я только за! – поспешно отозвался Андерс, и мечтать не смевший о подобном. Уж на хоукову ферму Фенрис за ними точно не увяжется, просто не сможет: отчим, уславший его учиться в Америку, намеревался сразу после последних тестов забрать его домой. Андерс поначалу даже верил в то, что оный отчим – исчадие зла, сведшее в могилу добродетельную фенрисову матушку, но чем дальше, тем менее достоверными казались ему жалобы белобрысого немца. До откровенной лжи тот вряд ли опускался, но вот объективности ему явно недоставало.  
Достать синий гидрокостюм нужного размера оказалось до странного просто, а вот дальше начались всякие сложности. Красные сапоги на хоукову ногу были, похоже, объектом исключительно мифическим, и даже поиск хорошего куска однотонной алой ткани, подходящей для суперменского плаща, был тем ещё героическим квестом. От знаменитых красных трусов они, поразмыслив, и вовсе отказались, благо канон поздних версий комикса позволял.  
Цветного мягкого полиуретана для известной всему миру эмблемы было хоть завались, вот только обработать его должным образом у Андерса никак не получалось. Он даже выпросил у Лирен разрешение попользоваться ацетиленовой горелкой, которая стояла в гараже при клинике, но треклятая хреновина оказалась настолько неудобной и неповоротливой, что он только испортил два не таких уж маленьких полиуретановых листа и почти разочаровался во всей этой затее. Но простая подкрашенная резина выглядела бы совсем не так, как надо…  
Уборка вольеров за ветклиникой умственных усилий не требовала, и Андерс, размеренно возюкая шваброй по бетонному полу, снова принялся ломать голову над решением возникшей у них проблемы. О краске можно было даже не думать, на неопрен гидрокостюма любая из них ложилась неровно, соорудить нужную конструкцию из ткани и просто её приклеить… наверное, было возможно, вот только обращаться с иголкой и Хоук, и он сам умели весьма условно, а между тем позволить себе небрежность они сейчас не могли.  
Краем глаза он заметил мелькнувшую возле основного корпуса тень и, отставив ведро со шваброй в сторону, отправился проверять. Переловить всех бродячих собак и пристроить их в добрые руки было, наверное, задачей непосильной, но Лирен по мере возможности подкармливала окрестных псов, и те нередко приходили к порогу клиники в надежде, что им что-нибудь перепадет. Пускать их к главному входу все-таки не стоило, неприглядного вида бродячие шавки могли напугать какую-нибудь пожилую посетительницу с не менее пожилым, но по-прежнему боевитым котом, а разбираться со всем спектром возможных последствий пришлось бы им с Лирен.  
Пес и правда выглядел довольно жалко: тусклая растрепанная шерсть, поникший хвост, неуверенная, покачивающаяся походка. Наверняка чем-то болен, здоровые собаки, даже оголодавшие, все-таки выглядят поприличней. Андерс сочувственно вздохнул и негромко позвал его, стараясь припомнить, куда Лирен запрятала мешок с оставленным для бродяжек кормом. В руки пес наверняка не дастся, слишком одичал, но на ласковый голос, пожалуй, все-таки отзовется…  
Лучше б не отзывался. Андерс похолодел, увидев обратившиеся на него покрасневшие, злобно сверкавшие глаза и хлопья розоватой пены, падавшие из приоткрытой пасти – и пес, ещё мгновение назад неуклюже ковылявший к крыльцу, стремительно бросился на него. Андерс только и успел, что руки вскинуть, хотя надежда перехватить слюнявую заразную морду вовремя была исчезающе мала.  
Грохот выстрела он почему-то услышал только после того, как череп взвившегося в последнем прыжке пса разлетелся кровавыми ошметками. Андерс машинально отступил на шаг, стараясь избежать контакта с упавшим ему под ноги телом, нервно сглотнул и, стараясь не зацикливаться на том, какой опасности только что избежал, принялся оглядываться в поисках стрелка.  
– Цел? – подбежав к нему, обеспокоенно осведомился Хоук и, не дожидаясь ответа, принялся старательно его ощупывать. Спрятать пистолет он забыл, и Андерс нервно дернулся, когда ствол коротко ткнулся ему в бок.  
– Не знал, что у тебя оружие есть, – светски заметил он – вышло, впрочем, хреново, потому что голос у него неожиданно задрожал, и почти сразу его начало колотить так, что он едва устоял на ногах. Хоук охнул и, торопливо сунув пистолет в карман куртки, чуть не на руках потащил его к ближайшей скамейке, стоявшей у задней стены клиники возле вольеров.  
– Ну я решил, что зря я, что ли, в стрелковый клуб хожу, – смущенно пояснил Гаррет и, встревоженно сдвинув брови, принялся ощупывать его по второму разу – настолько неумело и бессистемно, что Андерс истерично заржал и, отпихнув его руки, сам осмотрел доступные для поражения части тела. Ни слюней, ни кровавых пятен не заметил и, ухватив Хоука за руку и невнятно рявкнув что-то вроде «утихни, все в порядке», силком усадил его рядом с собой.  
– Слушай, а как ты догадался? – минут через пять, немного справившись с собой, поинтересовался Андерс. – Ты же не мог разглядеть с такого расстояния, что у него глаза больные. И пену на морде тоже, он в другую сторону смотрел.  
– Ты его испугался, – изучающе глянув на него и, как видно, удовлетворившись итогами осмотра, отозвался Гаррет. Андерс недоуменно нахмурился, и он пояснил: – Ты же собак не боишься. Вообще. Когда на той выставке на тебя здоровенный ротвейлер кинулся, ты и глазом не моргнул, просто перехватил его за морду и шмякнул об пол. И держал потом каким-то хитрым способом, пока хозяева его утихомиривали и извинялись. Так что я и подумал, что раз ты испугался – значит, у тебя есть очень серьезный повод. – Он пожал плечами и поправился: – Не подумал, не успел. Просто… показалось, что так надо.  
– Ты все сделал правильно, – поторопился успокоить его Андерс. Надо было рассказать Лирен и попросить её вызвать машину со скотомогильника, чтобы убрали заразный труп, но думать о больном псе не хотелось. – А у меня проблема возникла. Нашел тут в гараже ацетиленовую лампу, которая дает нужную температуру для резки полиуретана, но у меня даже ровную линию провести не получается. Она не то чтобы очень тяжелая, нести её не так уж трудно, а вот рисовать… То руки дрогнут, то лист сползет, то ещё какая ерунда.  
– Давай вместе попробуем, – подумав, предложил Хоук. – У тебя же трафарет под рукой? Я буду держать лампу, а ты рисуй. Может, и выйдет что.  
Действительно вышло, хоть и не с первого раза. Красную «S» вместе с пятиугольным контуром они вырезали с четвертой попытки, а с кусками желтого полиуретана, которые должны были заполнить промежутки, справились ещё быстрее. Андерс даже расстроился, поняв, что они уже закончили и теперь придется выпустить из рук теплые хоуковы ладони, крепко державшие баллон горелки. Парой минут спустя, правда, выяснилось, что для того, чтобы спаять эмблему в единое целое, гарретова помощь тоже нужна, и он обрадовался, как ребенок.  
– Строительный фен нужен, – заключил Гаррет, когда они попытались на пробу приладить получившийся щиток ему на грудь и обнаружили, что его углы слишком сильно торчат в стороны. – Аккуратно разогреем, чтобы размягчился, и обомнем по месту.  
– Ага, – поразмыслив, согласился Андерс. – Надо только сразу по костюму, чтобы учитывать его толщину. Сколько бы её там ни было, но чем точнее сделаем, тем лучше.  
С плащом, как ни странно, помог Фенрис – просто притащил однажды четыре метра алого парашютного шелка и, хмуро зыркнув на Андерса, сунул его в руки удивленному неожиданным даром Хоуку. И потом он от них уже не отставал: ни когда Гаррет, достав какие-то конькобежные чулки, жидкими гвоздями приклеивал к ним достаточно крепкую подметку, ни когда Андерс все-таки сумел загнать будущего Супермена в угол и, сунув ему в руки бритву, повелел приступать к делу.  
Чисто выбритый Хоук вовсе не походил на мальчишку, напротив, лицо его как будто стало строже и жестче. А уж когда он натянул на себя доделанный костюм и задумчиво повел плечами, Андерс и вовсе поспешил отвернуться. Примерять на лучшего друга, по которому немножко сходишь с ума, любимый образ детства – это было одно; но видеть, как наивная сказка о человеке, способном стать опорой всему миру, обретает плоть – это, пожалуй, было все-таки слишком.  
Слишком хотелось поверить.  
– Похож, – снова опередив его, одобрительно проскрипел Фенрис и, почти собственническим жестом расправив неровно легшую на плечо Хоуку складку плаща, принялся натягивать невесть откуда взятый камуфляж со скопированными из первого попавшегося комикса полковничьими знаками различия.  
– Ты хоть сам-то знаешь, как тебя зовут? – ядовито осведомился раздраженный очередной своей промашкой Андерс.  
– Полковник, – без выражения ответил Фенрис. – Из десятого выпуска первой серии. Сам бы лучше шел одеваться, времени маловато осталось.  
– А, точно, – саркастично отозвался Андерс. – Секундочку. – Он вытащил из рюкзака аккуратный бэйджик и, прицепив его к воротнику отглаженной до хруста рубашки, церемонно отрекомендовался: – Доктор Брюс Бэннер к вашим услугам. Недавно достиг просветления, так что опасаться явления Халка не стоит.  
– Бедный представитель американского правительства, – сочувственно хмыкнул Гаррет, выразительно покосившись на поправлявшего ремень Фенриса. – Приписали к такой парочке, а потом, небось, и спрашивать с него будут, если мы ненароком что разнесем.  
– А вы не разносите, – мрачно буркнул тот. – Ам-мериканцы, чтоб вас, сила есть – ума не надо.  
– Ого, какие обобщения, – ехидно прокомментировал Андерс. – Раньше ты только врачей ненавидел. Ну и будущих врачей в лице меня.  
Хоук каким-то очень знакомым жестом сложил руки на груди, и он тут же захлопнул рот, заработав этим скупой одобрительный кивок, от которого почему-то разом стало спокойно и потеплело на сердце.  
Комикс-вечеринка Брана Фокса гремела на весь кампус, ещё за три здания до занятого под традиционное мероприятие стадиона отчетливо слышалась музыка – кажется, из «Темного рыцаря». На Хоука, шествовавшего с достоинством последнего представителя криптонского народа, оборачивались и восторженно улюлюкали вслед, кто-то даже попытался подергать за полу плаща, но Гаррет ускользнул так легко, как будто, войдя в роль, и впрямь оказался наделен толикой сверхъестественных способностей. На державшихся в его тени Андерса с Фенрисом внимания почти не обращали, что, кажется, вполне устраивало необщительного «полковника».  
Бран Фокс, явно выкинувший кучу денег на костюм Доктора Дума, был посрамлен самим их появлением. Большая часть девиц, обхаживавших состоятельного выпускника, мигом переметнулась к сдержанно улыбавшемуся Супермену, и Андерс, прочитав по губам явно напрягшегося Хоука «незатоптанным ты мне нравишься больше», позволил Женщинам-Кошкам и Ядовитым Плющам оттеснить себя в сторону. И без того хмурый Фенрис, которого постигла та же участь, помрачнел ещё больше и, расталкивая собравшихся, двинулся к вазам с пуншем.  
Первое место в конкурсе костюмов их команде, конечно же, не досталось – то ли организаторы побоялись обидеть Брана, то ли тот факт, что тот и парочку своих прихлебателей одел подручными Доктора Дума, все-таки сыграл свою роль. Андерс только мысленно пожал плечами: на чистую победу он, в общем-то, и не рассчитывал, главное, что их все-таки заметили. Он даже успел побеседовать с каким-то старичком, который с отеческой симпатией косился на Гаррета, пытавшегося вежливо отделаться от толпившихся вокруг него девушек, и мельком упомянул о своем проекте. Вернее, об их с Хоуком проекте – без его расчетов и контролирующих процессы программ из андерсовой идеи попросту ничерта бы не вышло.  
– Скучаете, доктор Бэннер? – раздался у него за спиной дружелюбно-насмешливый голос, и Андерс, торопливо отвернувшись от сгустившейся за трибунами стадиона темноты, тут же получил в руки чашку с теплым пуншем. Хоук весело подмигнул ему и, галантно расстелив плащ на старых скамейках, жестом предложил устраиваться рядом. – Я тебя едва нашел.  
– Брешешь, – отмахнулся Андерс, стараясь на него не смотреть. Там, внизу, при ярком свете, да и раньше, в общежитии, Гаррет и впрямь походил на Супермена – воплощение благородного идеала, олицетворение надежности и веры, внушительное и, вопреки телесной красоте, абсолютно лишенное привлекательности. Но за пределами освещенного прожекторами пространства полумрак смягчил очертания его фигуры, стерев ауру неправдоподобного совершенства – и теперь рядом с Андерсом сидел не настораживающий своей безупречностью герой, а живой мужчина. Тот самый, в чьей надежности и доброте – настоящих, от сердца, а не придумке сценаристов – он уже не раз имел возможность убедиться. – Пунш ещё теплый.  
– Я его подогрел, – смешливо сощурясь, важно сообщил Хоук. – Лазерным зрением.  
– А на самом деле? – невольно заинтересовался Андерс и все-таки отхлебнул из чашки.  
– Ты представляешь, как эти прожекторы жарят? – кивнул вниз Гаррет. – Две минуты, и суп закипит. Я, впрочем, так долго торчать не стал, чуть сам рядом не спекся.  
– Дурак, – констатировал Андерс. – Я тебе, значит, больше незатоптанным нравлюсь, а мне, получается, потом твои ожоги лечить? Будто мало тебе Фенриса, после прогулок с которым я по полвечера вам обоим ссадины промываю. Как будто специально на всякое мудачье нарываетесь.  
– Слушай, ну давай не будем сегодня про Фенриса, а? – душевно попросил Хоук. – Я его воспитываю, честное слово. Просто у меня пока не получается. – Он помолчал и добавил: – И вообще мне нравится, когда ты меня лечишь.  
– Угу, – скептически поддакнул Андерс, вертя в руках слишком быстро опустевшую чашку. – И что ещё тебе нравится?  
– Ты, – спокойно сказал Гаррет. А потом, аккуратно обхватив его затылок ладонью, развернул его голову к себе и поцеловал.


End file.
